Surprise!
by animeangel1991
Summary: this idea came to me when i was watching xena/hurcules hope u like it! goku's birthday celebration goes awry when callisto poisons his friends in a ploy to get to the tree of life, whose apples not only cure the sick but also grant immortality.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating anything lately but I have not abandoned anything so just be patient with me coz I'm having sever writers block at the moment. Any way I was watching Hercules: Surprise! With Callisto and couldn't help but imagine Goku in place of Hercules and making this the beginning of my DBZ and Xena crossover. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!**

Surprise!

Chapter: One

_Below Uranus (sky), Gaia (earth), and Pontus (sea) is Tartarus. It is a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering that resides beneath the underworld. Souls were judged after death and those who received punishment were sent to Tartarus._

_Tartarus is used as a prison for the worst of villains, including Cronus, the Saiyans, and the other Titans who were thrown in by Zeus._

_The Realm of Hades is the place of the dead, Tartarus also has a number of inhabitants. Tartarus is the place where sinners are sent. Its been described it as a gigantic place, surrounded by the flaming river Phlegethon and triple walls to prevent sinners from escaping from it. It is guarded by a hydra with fifty black gaping jaws, which sits at a screeching gate protected by columns of solid adamantine, a substance akin to diamond so hard that nothing will cut through it. Inside, there is a castle with wide walls, and a tall iron turret. Tisiphone, one of the Erinyes who represents revenge, stands guard sleepless at the top of this turret lashing a whip. There is a pit inside which is said to extend down into the earth twice as far as the distance from the lands of the living to Olympus. At the bottom of this pit lie the Titans, the twin sons of Aloeus, and many other sinners. Still more sinners are contained inside Tartarus, with punishments similar to those of Greek myth._

XXX

Almost 3,000 years has past since Callisto was thrown in Tartarus, which has nearly destroyed her. Now she was weak, thinner than before, and very pale, tortured by all her crimes.

She paced back and forth groaning, whimpering, and sobbing as flashbacks of Xena destroying Cirra began to resurface; all those people she had killed began to haunt her. Xena never being tried for her crimes against her and countless others that she left devastated in her path. No. She gets to go to heaven while she gets punished and blamed for her crimes.

She lets out an agonizing shriek that echoed through out the underground as she crumbled to the ground in pure despair.

"Poor Callisto. Such rage unfulfilled."

Callisto looked up from her grief but saw no one. She sobbed, "Who are you?"

A flash revealed a pair of eyes but nothing more. "A fan. Your crusade against Xena was so vibrant. Too bad it had to end unsatisfied. Look at you."

Callisto chuckled as she realized who it was. "Hera? Afraid to show your ugly face?"

Hera responded by laughing. "Your irreverence endears you to me, like a pet."

"What do you want?" Callisto asked wanting to get to the point.

"To see you smile again. I offer you another chance to carry on your mission against Xena."

Even though Xena was dead, that didn't mean she couldn't still carry on her mission. She would be alive again to cause more chaos and death while she would be stuck in the other world, unable to do anything to stop her. Callisto smiled at the helpless look that would adorn Xena's face as she destroyed everything that she held dear. "I'm listening."

"I'll give you on more day of life and a chance at immortality. But if you fail, you're back here forever."

"What do I have to do?"

"I want you to kill Son Goku, the last known Saiyan alive."

Callisto's smile was deadly, almost like a shark spotting a bleeding prey, and she laughed. "Goku?"

Oh, she knew all about Goku. The strongest warrior, on pare with Hercules, in the universe, and the world's renowned hero. She has been looking forward to meeting him and now she can, but not just meet him but also kill him.

Callisto began to laugh wickedly as well as Hera as she teleported her out of Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise!

Chapter: Two

"Ah, there's nothing like the first day of spring, is there?" Krillin said excited as he flew along side Goku. "Ah, what a beautiful day! Sun shining, nature blooming."

Goku was silent.

"Come on, Goku. Cheer up. It's your birthday."

"I know but… I had hoped there would be cake there at Master Roshi's but there wasn't one. I guess they forgot…" Goku pouted.

Krillin laughed. "Aw man only you can get upset about that. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a piece of cake at least."

"Hey, maybe Mrs. Briefs baked one!" Goku smiled and speed up ahead.

"Oh, Goku…" Krillin sweat dropped. "You'll never change will you?"

XXX

"Oh! It's the birthday boy, Goku!" Mrs. Briefs sang as she approached them as they landed. "Let me be the first to extend my best wishes on this, your special day."

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." Goku smiled.

She turned to Krillin; "I made a delicious cake for the party." She then turned to Goku and, much to Krillin's dismay, asked him, "You like chocolate, yes?"

"I love chocolate! What party?"

"Uh, the other great big party!" Krillin exclaimed nervously. He turned to Mrs. Briefs annoyed. "Mrs. Briefs?"

"What's the matter? Krillin, you don't look so good." Mrs. Briefs said very concerned, and very oblivious to everything.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Mrs. Briefs gasped. "Oh, no. Oh, my sincerest apologies. I didn't know."

"That's okay. Neither did I." Goku smiled. Krillin and Mrs. Briefs sweat dropped at Goku's lack of sense.

"Yes, well. If you'll excuse me, I must go stuff a chicken."

"Oh, that sounds delicious. Can I have some?" Goku asked.

"Bye." Mrs. Briefs waved and walked away.

"Listen, Bulma wanted to have a little celebration here at noon." Krillin said.

"Aw, really, party for me? That's awesome!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah and, uh, try to act surprised, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll act surprised!"


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise!

Chapter: 3

It was finally noon and everyone was at Capsule Corp. for Goku's Birthday. Everyone was catching up and waiting for Goku to arrive.

"You know, Goku isn't the easiest person to shop for." Master Roshi said as he poured himself some punch.

"Yeah. You know, he gave back the present I got for him last year." Yamcha said as he too poured himself a glass of punch.

"That's because you gave him a stolen gift!" Bulma exclaimed.

"It's still a gift!"

"You're such a cheapskate, Yamcha!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Yeah." Krillin sweat dropped as they continued to argue.

"Do you think he'll be surprised?" Master Roshi asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. I certainly haven't told anybody!" Krillin said as Mrs. Briefs walked by.

"I'll get the food." Mrs. Briefs said and walked back out, quickly.

"I hope he likes his presents." Bulma said.

"Hey don't worry about it Bulma, you've done a great job." Yamcha smiled.

"Everything looks beautiful, darling." Mrs. Briefs said as she sat the chicken down.

"I wish Dad could of made it though."

"Oh, don't worry, hunny. You know how you're Dad gets with his projects."

"Yeah, you're right." Bulma smiled.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to see a strange girl in a hooded cloke. She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I couldn't find anyone to announce me."

"We're having a celebration. We sent everyone home for the day. Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"I've come to pay my respects. Last year, my family was attacked on the road to Macedonia. My husband was killed. My child and I, we would have surly died if Goku hadn't come along."

"Wait. Where'd you say this was?" Krillin asked.

"I'd heard it was his birthday. I just wanted to leave a small gift."

Mrs. Briefs walked up to her and put an arm around her. "You poor dear. Come. Join us."

"Oh no. I wouldn't dream of imposing." The woman insisted.

"Oh, please. You make yourself right at home." She smiled as she walked the woman over to the punch bowl. "Now, would you care for a drink?"

"Yes, thanks." Callisto smiled.

Everyone began to dig into the food. Callisto watched as Mrs. Briefs walked back to the others to help serve the food. She casually tossed the gift to the side and looked into the bowl, and pulled a small container of liquid from under her breastplate. Looking back to make sure the coast was clear, she poured it into the punch. It sizzled as it mixed. She grabbed a cup and filled it then turned to everyone.

"More punch, anyone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise!

Chapter: 4

Goku arrived at Capsule Corp. It was eerily quiet as he walked through the building, but he could find no one.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" He asked a bit puzzled. Then he remembered it was a surprise party. "Oh yea. Act surprise."

He walked through the back door leading to the back yard. What he found puzzled him. He found everyone sleeping where they either fell or sat.

"I thought Krillin said this was a surprise party, not a sleep over."

Callisto took that moment to pull her hood back and smiled. "Surprise."

Goku looked where the woman sat as she began to laugh wickedly. He had no idea who she was, but he was suddenly overcome with worry.

Goku ran over to where Krillin lay. "Krillin! Krillin! Can you hear me?"

"My, my. Looks like someone spiked the punch. Glad, I don't drink." Callisto smiled wickedly as she threw the cloak off. "You've never witnessed the effects of Xanthalian Venom before, have you? It affects the mind, makes the victims susceptible to their wildest imaginings. By sunset, your friends will be driven mad. Well, that's if they don't kill each other first."

Goku stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, he was filled with a mixture of emotions, but he was defiantly angry.

"There is an antidote but it's very rare." She said sweetly then violently shrugged him off her, and walked to the unconscious Yamcha sitting in a chair.

"What do you want?"

"Safe passage through the Labyrinths of the Gods to the Tree of Life." She rubbed Yamcha's head. "One bite of the fruit cures any illness…" Then she brutally slams his head onto the table, "or madness."

"And a whole one makes you immortal." Goku finished.

"We have so much to celebrate," She said ignoring him as she opened one of his gifts, "your birth and my rebirth. Oh! My name's Callisto."

"Callisto?" Goku thought for a moment, remembering the stories his grandpa told him when he was little. "Impossible. Callisto died over 3,000 years ago."

Callisto smiled at him and walked over to him. "Hera was kind enough to grant me one day's reprieve. You see, we need each other, Goku. I don't have the strength to defeat the Labyrinth's traps, and you won't find your way without me."

Goku thought about it.

Callisto walked back over to the gifts and picked up some pants. "Nice pants."

Goku walked up behind her and she turned to look at him with a smile, seeing her behavior and he concluded, "You're insane."

"Just misunderstood." Goku was silent. Callisto smirked as she turned to head for the door, but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following. "Shall we go, partner?"

Goku's frown deepened at the word partner. If it weren't for the sake of his friends he wouldn't even consider helping her. But he knew if he didn't, his friends would go mad and kill each other. With little choice in the matter, he followed Callisto.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In this Story Callisto can fly. Just throwing that out there. :D

Surprise!

Chapter: 5

"After so little time together, it's funny I feel like I know you." Callisto said as she flew next to Goku.

"You don't." Goku said, not looking at her. Goku continued to follow Callisto. They were currently flying their way to the Labyrinths of the Gods, which was on the other side of the world.

"The Fates brought us together. Although, I have to admit, you're not at all how I imagined you to be."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, not at all." Callisto smiled. "On the contrary, I couldn't be more pleased." She flew in front of him, stopping him. "That look, back at your friend's home? The fire and the hate? I wonder, did you wear that same look when you realized you were the one who killed your adopted grandfather?"

"Don't push me." Goku warned as he flew around her.

"Oh, but that's the beauty of it. I can. There's a new and exciting side of you just waiting to come out. I can feel it." With that she flew past him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Krillen stirred awake, groaning he quickly got up. "Oh, what a party."

"Krillen!" Yamcha said startled as h too woke up on the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He said. "Maybe it was the food."

"Oh!" Bulma awoke next. Groaning, as she placed a hand on her forehead. "I heard that!"

"Are you all alright?" Asked Master Roshi as everyone got up.

"Yes." Mrs. Briefs said getting up from a chair.

"Look." Krillen said referring to the bubbling punch.

"What's going on here?" Yamcha asked looking into the punch bowl.

"We've been drugged." Krillen said picking up an empty tube by the bowl. "Everybody alright?"

"What do you mean drugged?!" Bulma shrieked. "Where's Goku?"

"It looks like he's been here." Master Roshi said referring to his opened presents.

"Oh, yeah?" Krillen scoffed. "Opened his presents while we slept? I don't think so."

"Who could've done this?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"That woman!" Yamcha growled. "Where is she?"

"Something terrible has happened! I just know it!" Bulma panicked.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions." Master Roshi said trying to calm everyone down. "We'll search Capsol Corp."

Nodding, Yamcha said, "I'll go with Bulma."

"Krillen and I will take the west wing." Master Roshi said.

"Yeah."

"Uh, what about me?" Mrs. Briefs asked nervously.

"You stay here in case Goku gets back." Krillen tells her.

"By myself?"

"If anything happens...yell." Krillen said seriously and left with Roshi.

"Yell?! Wonderful!" Mrs. Briefs whimpers. "Big help!"

Mrs. Briefs walks over to the table. She looked over and saw where there once was a bowl of noddles was now a bowl of worms.

"Worm?" She turned in disgust but when she looked again she saw noddles and sighed in relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"La, la, la, la, la..." Callisto sang.

"Cut it out!" Goku snapped. Her singing was beginning to creep him out and she laughed.

"Oh, now, now, Goku." Callisto teased. "Just because I poisoned your friends, doesn't mean we can't be nice to one another."

Goku scoffed, "Amazing!"

They landed and Callisto ran on ahead. She hopped up on a step and twirled slowly. "You have no reason to be angry at me, Goku. After all, I'm not the one that hung the giant bull's eyes on your grandpa."

"You leave my grandpa out of this."

"Oh, but think about it. I mean, if you haven't looked at the moon like your grandpa warned, well, then he'd still be alive now, wouldn't he?" Goku looked away. Callisto skipped of the step and stood in front of him. "Your love, it's a curse."

"What's the alternative?" Goku asked. "Be like you? Alone, trapped in your hate? No. I'd rather take my chances."

Callisto giggled as Goku walked around her and she whirled around. "Tell me, Goku? Late at night, in the dark all alone, do you, do you hear your grandfather screaming as you crushed him? Do you lie awake at night, wondering if there was something else you could've done? Maybe if you had stayed inside, been a little more respectful to your grandpa?"

"Drop it!" Goku yelled turning to face her. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"Oh, but I do understand. My family was slaughtered like helpless animals as well!"

"You didn't learn much from it, did you?"

"I learned to get exactly what I want when I want it!" Callisto yelled in rage, pointing a finger at him. "And you realize, Goku, the only reason your friends are still alive is because I have allowed it!"

"And I suppose I owe you thanks?"

"Oh no. you owe me _all_."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"This is my fault. I should have never have let that stranger in." Bulma said as she walked with Yamcha down one of the many halls of CC.

"Goku is a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"I know you're right." Bulma sighed. "I just wanted this to be a special day for him."

Yamcha scoffs. "Oh! I'll bet you did. After all, he's the most powerful person in the world, next to Hercules. You know what? Maybe I'll give you a reason to leave so you can date Goku. That make you feel better?"

"Why are you talking like this?"

"Because he has brought nothing but trouble to us and to this planet. Plus, I know how you feel about him."

"Well, how can you say that? He's your friend!"

Sarcastically Yamcha replied, "Oh, yeah. We're great friends! Tell me something, Bulma. Who ensures your safety every single day? Hmm? And where's Goku though all this? He graces us with his presences when he's not too busy saving the world."

"Please, Yamcha!" Bulma cried. "You're not yourself."

"Wrong!" Yamcha shouted pinning her to the wall. "I'm just not who you want me to be! You think Goku is better than me. Well, maybe you should've dated him!" Yamcha grunted and stormed off. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Bulma stayed gasping against the wall. She heard pots shattering and Yamcha cursing. She started walking again with a sad look on her face.

"Bulma."

She gasped and turned to see Goku walking towards her.

"It's going to be alright." Goku assured her.

Bulma sighed and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Goku and Callisto finally make it to the Labyrinths of the Gods. They stood and looked at it in awe and wonder.

"Oh! It's beautiful." Callisto cooed as Goku looked at her and sighed. "Well, an open door is like a friendly invitation."

Callisto went ahead and approached the steps. As she began to climb them, fire shot up from the top and bottom, blocking the entry and causing her to jump back and scream.

"You were saying?" Goku smirked.

The Sphinx above the door boomed, "All who seek passage must first answer my riddle. Fail, and you will die."Goku sweated and chuckles nervously, "Care to be first?"

The Sphinx continued, "Give a name to this earthly conceit. It is unchangeable, but it can change you. It can teach you or trap you. All who reside there are immortal, but you can never go there."

"I hope you're as smart as you are strong!" Callisto said.

The Sphinx continued, "The answer lies before your eyes." Then the wheels creaked as the hour glass turned over. "Choose your words before the sands run their course."

"It's unchangeable." Callisto said thinking.

"All who reside in it are immortal." Goku said thing. "It's Mount Olympus."

Fire shoots at them.

"It's not a place. That's the trick."

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything."

"If you'd be quiet, maybe I can think." She growled.

"Oh! We're running out of time!"

"Maybe that's it."

"Oh, yes, of course. It's time!"

Fire shoots at them again.

"We that didn't work. Any more brilliant ideas?" Callisto asked.

Goku was silent.

"Well, answer!" She screamed.

The Sphinx laughed wickedly.

"The answer lies before your eyes." Goku said to her. "Time is running out."

"The past!" Callisto shouts.

The hour glass ran out and the fire went away.

"Huh!" Goku said shocked she got it right. "After you."

Callisto went up to the steps but slowed to let Goku pass to be sure it was safe, and then they were inside.


End file.
